The use of 3GPP LTE systems (including LTE and LTE-Advanced systems) has increased due to an increase in both the types of user equipment (UEs) using network resources and the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. As a result, 3GPP LTE systems continue to develop, with the next-generation wireless communication system, 5G, aiming to answer the ever-increasing demand for bandwidth.
In particular, machine-type communications (MTC) include different resource demands than other types of systems, and therefore network communications structured for IoT systems may drive demand for new network communication structures.